Reverse Falls: Season 1
by Jane Cipher
Summary: Welcome to Gravity Falls, a simple town shrouded in mystery and magic. Enter Gideon Gleeful, a gay 15 year old staying at his best friend's, Pacifica Northwest, Great Uncle's Mansion just on the outskirts of the mysterious town. Something about the Tent of Telepathy makes Gideon feel nervous...
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Pilot

 _A large roar echoes throughout the forest, birds flying out of the trees. A large figure is stomping after a golf cart with two screaming children inside._

 **My name is Gideon Gleeful. The blonde girl next to me is Pacifica Northwest, my best friend. And the monster chasing us? Well, there's a perfectly rational explanation for that.**

 **Pacifica and I had been sent up to a small, quiet town named Gravity Falls to spend with Pacifica's great uncle, Stanford Pines. He lived in a large mansion in a large forest, and was rather reclusive. From the moment Pacifica and I stepped inside his mansion, the only times he came out of his basement was for meals and to remind us to go to bed. So, we were stuck with absolutely nothing to do.**

 **Well, until I found the journal. Maybe I should tell you about that…**

Theme: watch?v=3eOfoPitHok&index=3&list=RD-vAIyHF2pdo

Gideon trudged up the hill leading to the Tent of Telepathy, pulling his ballcap low over his eyes. Pacifica, on the other hand, was _skipping_ up the hill, her long golden hair glittering in the summer sun.

"Come _on_ , Gideon! We're almost there, and I really, really, REALLY want to see it!" Pacifica hopped on her toes, and Gideon gave her a dirty look as he walked up to her.

"We don't have to see it right now, Pacifica," Gideon said, looking over at the massive tent. "We have a whole three months of summer…"

"But Gideon…" Pacifica whined, pulling on her hair. "It took so long to get up here! We might as well go in!"

"Yes, you should." A silky, masculine voice sounded behind the two. The friends looked around, and gaped at what they saw. A stocky, tall man with a little bit of a scruffy beard looked down at them with an amused expression, a white suit adorning his body. And he looked exactly like Gruncle Stan. "It's a very amazing show, you two, and it only costs 15 dollars to get in!" He leaned casually on his cane, looking down at the two 15-year olds.

"You look just like Stanford!" Pacifica gasped, handing over the 30 dollars. The man's eyes hardened slightly at the name Stanford, but his cheerful and amused expression was still on.

"I see. Well, I look like a lot of people, young lady. Now, why don't you go inside and take a seat, hmm? The show is just about to start." With that, the man walked off, the two unaware of the scowl set into his face.

Pacifica skipped right in, but Gideon eyed the person guarding the entrance of the tent wearily, his eyes locking with hers. She had long, ragged red hair with heavy black makeup, and a dark jacket with two sides of a heart on each side. She smirked at his terrified expression, and jerked her thumb inside the tent. "Get in there, kid."

"I'm 15…" Gideon grumbled, his hands wrapped up into fists. It's true, he did look really young for his age, and people often assumed he was Pacifica's younger brother. He had to admit, they did look a lot like each other.

He sank into a hard wooden seat, in between Pacifica and a cute older boy with pitch black hair, and a green plaid shirt. The two locked eyes, and Gideon looked away, hoping he wasn't blushing.

"I'm Robbie Valentino." The boy held out his hand, smiling. "What's your name?"

"UH…" Gideon looked at the hand, and back up at Robbie. _Smooth, Gideon. Real smooth…_ "I'm Giddy! I-I-I mean, Gideon!" His cheeks heated up, and he looked down, fiddling with the oak seats. _You forgot to shake his hand, Idiot!_

Robbie smiled slightly, retracting his hand back. "So, you must be new, right? I haven't seen you around town."

"Uh, yeah." Gideon nodded, looking back up at Robbie. _Pleasedon'tcallmeakidpleasedon'tcallmeakidpleasedon'tcallmeakid…_ He thought frantically, biting his lower lip.

"So, kid, you've been to Greasy's yet?"

Dangit! "Heh, no. Also, I'm 15… So I'm not a kid…"

"Oh!" Robbie seemed genuinely surprised. "So sorry, dude. You must get that a lot, huh?"

"Yep." Gideon sighed, sinking lower into his seat. So embarrassing…

"Hey dude, don't worry." Robbie smiled, looking down at him. "I was just like that at your age. Took me long enough to look like an adult, I'm freaking 18 now! It was hard, having everybody tease me like that… Oh hey, the show's about to start!"

The lights were dimming, and two spotlight's swiveled to look at the stage. A fast beat started up, and a pair of teens walked through the curtains, a boy and a girl.

" _Well, well, well, oh brother of mine,_

 _look at how big this crowd is!"_

The girl sang out, smirking out at the crowd. The tent was silent, other than the beat in the background.

" _Welcome to the Tent of Telepathy,_

 _Our powers are truly amazing!_

 _Read your mind, or heal a curse?_

 _Well why don't I just repeat a saying…"_

The boy smirked at his sister, which was her cue.

" _This place is really magical,_

 _There's no doubt about that._

 _Without us, where would you be?_

 _Just hang on to the edge of your seats~!"_

" _You there, in the purple shirt?_

 _I can't help but feel,_

 _That you would rather get rid of that,_

 _And switch it out, for a pleasant teal!"_

The man in question looked shocked, and smiled sheepishly at his scowling girlfriend. "Oh, honey… I love the shirt I really do…" His voice was drowned out it a roar of cheers and clapping.

" _Dear brother of mine, who is that I spot in the audience?"_

" _I don't know, who?"_

" _Why it looks like a boy in desperate need of a matchmaker!"_

Gideon saw the boy's unnaturally bright blue eyes focused on him. His face heated up, and he pulled his ballcap down, covering his face.

" _Aww, don't be bashful. It's obvious you're in such a lonely position because of what you look like, am I right? You look so young, I'm surpri-"_

" _ **Quit it, Mabel.**_ "

The crowd gasped at the boy's sudden words. They began murmuring as the two stared at each other with barely concealed fury.

" _Ahem, of course, brother."_

Mabel's voice was icy.

" _Let's just continue on with the show!"_

#

"Hey bro, you okay?" Robbie's voice sounded from right behind him, his face looking concerned.

"Heh, yeah, totally." Gideon grimaced, rubbing his arm. "The girl- Mabel, was it? She's right…"

Robbie bent over to look Gideon in the eye. "Don't think so negatively about yourself, dude. It's not going to help anything, or anyone. They were just doing their part for the show, and it looks like Dipper, which is the boy's name by the way, saw how uncomfortable you were and stopped it."

"Hey, Robbie!" A familiar sounding voice called out, and Gideon saw the red-headed girl from earlier running towards them. "So, uh, do you want to-"

"Sorry, Wendy, I can't hang out with you guys today." Robbie interrupted her, holding a hand up. "Susan is having me work overtime at the diner because of the last stunt I pulled with you guys. The egg still hasn't come off of the walls."

"Heh, that's fine." Wendy said, but her shoulders were slouching again. "See ya, Robs."

"Anyways, I never got to hear where you were staying at, bro." Robbie looked at Gideon as Wendy walked off.

"Oh, with Mr. Stanford Pines, my friend's great uncle."

"Wait-wait-wait-WAIT. You're staying at the Pine's manor?"

"Yeah…"

"But those two live there!" Robbie jerked a finger at the tent.

"No… I live with my great uncle, who happens to look like the guy running this place." Pacifica walked up to them, the bright pink braces in her mouth shimmering as she talked. "He lives over there!" She pointed into the woods, where the top of the mansion was barely visible.

"Oh." Robbie sighed with relief, his shoulder's slumping forwards. "That's good."

"Why?" Gideon questioned.

"While everyone in this town likes those two, I don't particularly. The only reason I go to these stupid shows is because I'm trying to find clues to prove my theory." Robbie said with a grimace, rubbing at his neck. "But you probably don't want to-"

"Yes! Yes, I do!" GIdeon grinned widely, his white hair falling into his eyes. "Nothing interesting happens to me, _ever._ "

"Okay," Robbie sat down on the bench nearby, and patted the seat next to him. "Sit down, it's a bit of a doozy."

#

"So, in short, I think the Pines twins have something supernatural aiding them." Robbie finished up, glancing at Gideon. Gideon, the boy in question, was staring up at Robbie with a slightly lovestruck expression. Huh.

"That's great!" Gideon said, the 5th time in a row. Robbie got the feeling that he hadn't been paying attention, and just wanted to hear him talk. Not that that was bad, of course, but Robbie wasn't gay, or bisexual.

"Anyways, it's getting dark, better head home, am I right?" Robbie flashed Gideon a small smile, before wandering off.

"Heh, see you." Gideon blinked, and looked down at his feet. Figures, he weirded him out. He stood up, and stretched, popping his back with a grimace. He decided to take the shortcut through the woods, wandering off the path and deep into the woods. "Stupid…" He muttered. "Why'd I ever think he might like me? He's not gay like me… at least I don't think he is. He's three years older then me too…" He sighed, and slammed his fist into a tree. However, instead of his knuckles being covered in splinters, he felt his fist slam into metal, and a resounding clang confirmed it.

"What the…" He muttered, prying open the section of metal, revealing an old looking gadget. He flipped a couple of the switches, and there was a creaking sound behind him. He turned around, and gaped at the new hole in the ground. He crept forward, and saw a tattered old book lying in the center of that hole. Picking it up, he dusted the cover off, revealing an odd six fingered gold cutout of a hand, set into the book, with the number 3 inscribed into the cover. He brushed his hand over it, the cold metal freezing the skin on his fingers.

"Six fingers…" Gideon muttered. "How odd…" He cracked the book open to the inside cover, but much to his dismay, the name was torn out.

#

"La dee da da do…" Pacifica hummed, sliding down the banister. Gideon and Stanford looked up with a surprised gaze at Pacifica, as she pecked both of them on the cheek. "Morning Gideon, and Gruncle Stanford!" She spun around in a pirouet, laughing as her hair flew in her face. "Isn't it a fabulous day?"

Gideon raised an eyebrow. "Erm, sure… What's got you in such a good mood?"

Pacifica sighed dreamily. "Oh, nothing… Just this cute guy that's asked me out…"

Stanford grunted. "Just be careful."

Pacifica hummed, sitting down at the table. "He's picking me up today at 1 o'clock for the date. He's taking me for lunch at Greasy's!" She informed them, pouring some Charms of Luck into her bowl. She reached for the milk, only for Gideon to grab it before her, and pour the rest of it into his own bowl. Pacifica pouted, crossing her bangle-covered arms. "Gideon!"

"Nyeh!" Gideon stuck out his tongue, dragging his finger down his eye. "Too slow!"

"Ahh well," Pacifica sighed, digging her spoon into her dry cereal. "Nothing can get me down today~!"

#

 _Ding-Dong~!_

The bell rang, and Pacifica ran down the stairs, three at a time. Gideon watched from the top of the stairs, as she flung open a door to reveal a 16-ish boy with a pitch black hoodie, dark brown hair, and tired green eyes. "Hi!"

"Hey." The boy grunted, but the corners of his mouth twitched up in a small smile "So… Uh… Do you want to… Go hold hands in public… Or something?"

Pacifica squealed, turning to Gideon. Gideon flashed her a thumbs up and a comforting smile, and Pacifica turned to the boy. "YES!" She shouted, her voice ringing throughout the halls. The boy grinned spookily, sending chills down Gideon's spine, but he shrugged it off.

He watched Pacifica walk through the door uneasily, before the scene faded to black.

#

 _ **Gideon watching Pacifica and the boy interacting at Greasy's, watching him closely.**_

 _ **Gideon tapping the journal he found with a pencil, flipping through the pages.**_

 _ **Gideon reading the page about the undead.**_

 _ **Gideon watching in horror as the boy lurches forward at Pacifica, before sighing in relief as he places some flowers on her head.**_

#

"Maybe I'm just overreacting…" Gideon muttered, scrolling through the videos he took. He looked at the one with the boy slinging his arm over Pacifica and sighed. "See, Gideon? Nothing's wrong, he's not-" The boy's hand fell off, and the boy looked around furtively before reattaching the hand. Gideon gasped. "-a zombie!" He shoved the camera away, right before looking out the window to see Pacifica and the boy walking together into the woods.

#

Pacifica giggled as Norman (that was his name) pulled her towards a clearing, and sat her down on a stump. He smiled at her hopefully, before clearing his throat. "So, uh, now that we've spent some time together, I have something to tell you…" He rubbed his arm nervously, as Pacifica grinned from ear to ear.

" _Pleasebeavampirepleasebeavampirepleasebeavampirepleasebeavampire!"_ Pacifica chanted in her head, staring up at Norman with adoration.

"I'm, uh… Well, I think it would be easier to show you…" Norman looked down at his feet bashfully as he unzipped his jacket, revealing several faires holding the body together. The face itself was a larger fairy holding a magnifying glass in front to enlarge his face.

"So, uh, bet you're glad you're sitting down now, huh?" Norman smiled bashfully, throwing the magnifying glass to the ground. "To be honest, my name isn't actually Norman, it's Shidlikagloridorfthytontilkastooialy the third. However, my friends just call me Tony. You know, if you can't pronounce my name."

"That's-that's-that's…" Pacifica stuttered. "Amazing! It's even better than you being a vampire!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Pacifica blushed a little, looking at the ground bashfully.

"Anyways, since you're 15, and that's the legal marrying age for my kind…" He tapped one of the fairies, and they all knelt down together. "Pacifica Northwest, would you marry me, and become our princess?"

"Wait- You're a prince? Huh. Oh!" Pacifica stammered as all of this sank in. "I'm… I'm sorry Shidila- Shilidi- Tony. For us humans, we can't be married until we're sixteen at the very least…" She twisted her hands. "Plus, you know, I'd like to get to know you better and… WHAT THE BLEEP IS THAT?!" She shrieked, pointing at something from behind the fairies. It looked like the silhouette of a large gnome glaring down at the the group.

"Excuse me, Shidlikagloridorfthytontilkastooialy," The figure said with ease, stepping into the light, revealing it was a large gnome made out of regularly sized ones. "But, WHY are you proposing to the one we wished to be our queen?" The top gnome leered, his light brown hair hanging in limp strands.

"Well-well-well... " Tony stuttered, wringing his hands. "I-I-I liked her first, and when I brought it up at the meeting, you didn't say anything about it!"

Pacifica watched the exchange with wide eyes. "Okay… OKAY!" She held up her hands, silencing the two groups. "Okay, I get it, I'm fabulous," She said, flipping her hair. "HOWEVER, you gnomes? You're a bit clingy. However, Tony here, I like him. He's sweet, and nice from what I've seen." She cleared her throat. "So, I think I'll be going now…"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SHIDILIKAGLORYIDORFTHYTONTILKASTOOILAL" The gnome roared, and the large figure charged forward, about to gasp Pacifica in it's hands, when Gideon pushed her out of the way with a scowl.

"Okay, the fairies I get," Gideon growled at the gnomes. "But why do you guys want Pacifica?"

"Yeah boss-"

"QUIET ARNOLD!"

"Yes boss."

"Run." Gideon whispered, and they began sprinting towards the mansion, as the gnomes argued amongst each other.

"That was cool and terrifying." Pacifica panted, leaning against a tree.

"Cool?!" Gideon exploded, his face tinted red. "Those gnomes were about to kidnap you! I don't mind the fairies much, but those gnomes… urgh…" He shuddered.

"And what does that mean?" The gnome's voice echoed from behind him, and the two screamed. They began running towards the mansion, despite the stitch in their sides.

"Eek!" The gnome screamed, as several glowing dots began swarming the gnomes. "No! Getawaygetawaygetaway!" It swatted at the dots, unable to make them going away. "Fairy dust! I don't want to… to…"

The gnomes began crumbling, leaving a pile of little gnomes, sleeping soundly.

"We'll take care of them, Pacifica!" Tony zipped up to them with a salute, and the gnomes lifted up in a swirl of fairies, and disappeared into the setting sun.

"That was…" Pacifica gaped at the sight. "Confusing…"

Gideon grimaced, and pulled out the journal. "Pacifica, I got to show you something…"

 _ **End of Episode 1**_


	2. Hiatus

_**This story is currently going under hiatus for the time being. Thank you for reading my story, and be sure to follow it to know when the Hiatus will be lifted!**_

 ** _\- Jane Cipher_**


End file.
